cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleb
Kaleb Hawkins is a vampire that appeared in second episode of . He plays on the Salvatore Stallions flag-Football team. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= I'll Never Give Up Hope It is summer and Kaleb sees MG is alone and invites MG to see his family because of his circumstances. Screw Endgame Kaleb is sleeping but is woken up by MG who asks him about Lizzie's new boyfriend Sebastian. Although annoyed by being woken up, Kaleb is surprised when MG starts fighting the air and the latter reveals that he found out Sebastian wasn't real but then found out he was and is in the room with them but Kaleb doesn't see him. Kaleb asks MG to learn about Sebastian and it revealed that he was sleeping until he awoken by blood from the blood fountain. It is revealed that Sebastian's physical body is beneath the school. However, he states that he can fully wake from his dormant state with fresh blood. The boys report this to Dr. Salzman who advises them to not go through with the decision. Much later, Kaleb offers Sebastian fresh blood from a blood pack and the latter appears to him with the young vampire offering to wake him up if he tells him what kind a vampire he is. Sebastian reveals that he made mistakes in the years past but can atone. This doesn't satisfy Kaleb who has seen people like him. Sebastian states he can rectify this but his continued words only cause Kaleb to promise to burn his body after of the party. Wanting to avoid this fate, Sebastian appeared to Wade and easily manipulated the latter into waking him. He presumably fed on Wade to regain strength but spared him. Sebastian regains his physical body and appears at the party, where he taunts MG on regaining his body before running out. That's Nothing I Had to Remember MG informed Kaleb of how Sebastian got his body back. The two decide to capture him by using Kaleb's sister Kym to act as bait and when Sebastian tries to hunt her, he ends up pepper sprayed by her and is caught by the vampires. Sebastian is then knocked out by Kaleb and is taken to the Salvatore school. When Josie performed a black magic spell, Kaleb most likely regained his memories of Hope. At the end, the Crotoan is killed and Kaleb helps Alaric with covering up the events of the town by erasing the memories of the sheriff. This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent Kaleb was surprised when Santa emerges from the bag and watches him fight the Krampus. He remarks to Josie on Santa's speed as the latter tells him that's how he was able to deliver gifts in one night. Ultimately, Santa kills Krampus and everyone cheers for his victory. At the end, he meets with Santa again and is amazed by his car telling them that his uncle had the same exact one. Kaleb is surprised and happy when Santa gives him the car as a present after tossing him the keys. I Couldn't Have Done This Without You This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies Kaleb like many others fall under the sway of the Qareen and argues with the werewolves. Later on, he and the others start cheering for Wade but Kaleb questions why the have to do it. After the Qareen manifests and kills Landon after he attacks, Kaleb is in awe at Wade showing his wings, showing he is a Fairy. Understanding the point, Kaleb watches and cheers on Wade when he starts using his powers and kills the monsters. Physical Appearance He has a tall stature and a medium-sized build, usually wearing dark colored clothing. He has brown eyes and long black hair seen in dreads, but is usually put up in a ponytail. Powers and Abilities Kaleb possess the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Kaleb possess the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships * Kaleb & MG (Close Friends/Like Family/Classmates/Allies) * Kaleb & Lizzie (Classmates/Frenemies/Allies) * Kaleb & Hope (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives/Allies) * Kaleb & Josie (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives) * Kaleb & Rafael (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives) Appearances Season One * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (Wish reality) * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * This Year Will Be Different * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame * That's Nothing I Had to Remember * It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * I Couldn't Have Done This Without You * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies * What Cupid Problem? * You Can't Save Them All Name * The name Kaleb is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Kaleb is Dog; brave.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/kaleb Trivia * He is the first student shown from the boarding school to threaten Alaric Saltzman. * Kaleb's Uncle Earl had owned a 1975 vet car, something that caused Kaleb to want one. ** During This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Santa Claus gives him this car and he is more than pleased with that. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season One Category:Legacies Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires